This invention relates to wagering games involving a dealer, one or more players, and one or more decks of cards having a plurality of suits.
Many card games have been developed and some are particularly adapted for gambling. One class of such games includes a dealer who deals cards and a plurality of players who place wagers based on the cards that the dealer deals. Various progressive jackpot wagering games have also been developed. Other games also disclose the concept of adding additional wagers when cards are dealt.
There is a demand for new card games, particularly by casinos, which are, at the same time, innovative and interesting, but simple enough for players to easily learn. It has been found that many potential players are discouraged from playing because they do not understand the complexity of the game and are self-conscious about showing their lack of expertise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wagering game, which is innovative and interesting.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved wagering game for casinos which is simple enough for most persons to understand without complicated instructions.